Events
by Spiras Stargate
Summary: (Slash) Many pairings and details are inside.
1. Meeting

A/N: This is my 3rd posting on the site and my first DBZ story. Like with my other two, this is Slash (male x male) so if you don't like that type of thing, don't read this. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z, and I have no money, so there will be no point in sueing me.

This story is a AU, mostly set on Vegeta-sei. Trunks ran off in the time machine when he was little (the reason will be made clear later on) and ended up in another timeline, in the past where Vegeta-sei is still around, and his future mother is a slave to his young father. He changes his name to Mirai, as well as changing how he looks, thinking he's well hidden from anything in the future that might try to come find him. Then the worst happens. The very thing he was running from, finds him. Let's just hope Gohan doesn't realize who he is.

**Pairings:** Past Vegeta/Past Goku; Future Gohan/ Future(Aged) Trunks; Future Goten/Past Trunks; Past King Vegeta/Past Bardock, and too many others to name, but those are the main ones.

* * *

King Vegeta stroked his beard as he watched his mate walk into the throne room and take a seat next to him. Being King he had to take a woman first, to make sure at least one child was born, even though every male was able to give birth.   
  
Like all weak women, his wife had died giving him what everyone wanted, and heir to Vegeta-sei's throne. Now his male mate was going to give birth soon. The King sighed deeply stealing a glance at the younger man.   
He had mated with the most powerful warrior on the planet, a 3rd class no doubt. The man already had two children of his own and now was going to give birth to his first, for the King. One child was rude and horrible to be around, but the King put up with him because he was his mate's child. The other one had not been seen since he was 2, sent off to grow up on another planet and come home strong enough to take a mate, or be taken as someone's.  
  
"Is something wrong? You're giving me that look again!"  
  
"Sorry," the King mumbled, not really sorry at all.  
  
"Have you talked to Vegeta yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not going to do it. You're his blood father, it's your job to tell him he needs to start looking for a mate. Besides, I'm too weak to fight it out with that _Brat_ of yours in the condition I'm in."  
  
"I guess it will just have to wait until after you've had our child then."  
  
"That's not funny Vegeta!" Bardock yelled, glaring at him.  
  
The King started laughing and reached over the distance between the two chairs and put his hand over his mate's. "I'm sorry Bardock. I'm just joking you know that!"  
  
The round stomached man sighed and took the King's hand. "It's Raditz, he's trying to impress your son again, and he's been bothering me, trying to get me to give him ideas on how to do it."  
  
"I wish he would, then he wouldn't have to look for a mate."  
  
"Do you really want your son and mine to-"  
  
"No, their children would be horrible, and the fights between the two of them would be even worse. No offence but, Raditz isn't as strong as I thought he would be by now."  
  
"He's too busy trying to be impressive, to get strong."  
  
"If he would spend his time getting strong, he'd be more impressive," the King said smirking at his pregnant mate.  
  
The door opened at the end of the hall and a younger version of the king walked down toward the sitting two. "Hello Father, Bardock." The prince bowed and then stood as tall as he could, which still wasn't very tall. He'd gotten that from his mother's side.  
  
"I'm just coming to inform you that I'm going to start looking for a suitable mate today. I'm starting with the slave ship that's coming in."  
  
"There aren't going to be many saiyans on that one you know that right?" Bardock said quietly.  
  
"Of course. I'd thought I'd try for something a little different, seeing as I'm bothered all the time by _saiyans_." The prince shot a dark glance back the way he'd just come from.  
  
"Raditz?" The King asked smiling.  
  
The prince glared at his father before lowering his eyes. "Whatever gave you the idea that Raditz would be bothering me?!" he hissed under his breath.  
  
The King laughed and waved the hand that he wasn't holding Bardock's with, at his son in a dismissive manner. "Just don't rush yourself. You don't want to get stuck with someone you don't really like just so he'll leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. Good Bye Father, Bardock." He said bowing again before turning and walking slowly back toward the door again.


	2. Playing Keep Away

A/N: I guess no one likes this story. It's my only one with no reviews at all (sighs) not even any bad ones. If anyone is reading this, at least tell me...please???

* * *

"So Vegeta?" Raditz said trying to mold himself to the side of the prince as he walked out of the throne room. "What did your dad say?"  
  
"He said," Vegeta paused momentarily to push the man away from him, "That I could, and not to rush things so I would end up with someone I hated."  
  
Raditz frowned and stopped walking. "He didn't say anything else?"  
  
"No." The prince kept walking leaving the long haired young man in his dust, without so much as a glance back.  
  
"Daddy!" "Father!" The Prince's son's rushed upon him before he'd made it half way across the room.   
  
"Mirai won't let me train with him!"  
  
"It's not my fault he's weak father! Tell him to find some young boy from the slave ship to spar with!"  
  
Vegeta raised his eye-brow as he turned to face his two sons. His youngest had a head of lavender purple hair, cut short. It didn't spike at all in the saiyan way and to make things worse his eyes where medium blue. His oldest son would have looked just like him only he was a genius, and had messed with his genetics enough so he looked more saiyan but still held look of a half breed. His hair was dark purple and stood away from his hair in sagging spikes. He kept it a little past his shoulders, most of it tied back in a pony tail. His eyes where so dark blue that they were almost black.   
  
His youngest son, he knew perfectly well where he came from. That woman had died but at least he'd seen her. His oldest son by all accounts should not be there. He had shown up, literally, when he was 7. He said he had come from the future to live with his father, that, as he put it, 'still had a planet to be prince of.' He stated that his mother was from a planet called Earth and that his father of that time, was too busy for him, always trying to get stronger then someone named Goku.   
  
The prince had been 16 when his 7 year old son showed up, that had been 9 years ago. When Vegeta was 18, the boy, who had said it would be safer to call him Mirai, was given a brother that had looked just like him. Amazingly the last dieing words of the woman who had just given life to the prince's second son, were of her begging the prince to call the young boy Trunks, the name Mirai had told him to use before changing his name.  
  
"Trunks you have your own training room, don't bother your brother so much." He turned to his older son. "And you. Spar with him once a week. It will keep you out of my hair, and he out of yours, Ok?"  
  
"Yes Father," the Older boy frowned and walked off.  
  
"So daddy!! Can I come with you please?! It would be so cool to have my own companion!"  
  
"They're like a pet. You have to make sure they have lots of food and exercise, clothes to wear, they know where to sleep, how to act, where they can and can't go. Are you old enough to handle something like that?"  
  
"Yeah! I am really!"  
  
"If he gets one I should too!" Mirai said coming back into the room with his arms crossed. "I'm older."  
  
"Different rules apply to you though," Vegeta said, giving him a knowing look, making the cheeks of the older boy turn a light shade of pink.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it," the younger of the two boys said cocking his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll tell you in 6 years brat." Vegeta said before continuing across his room to get ready. "Yes, the two of you can come, so get ready. The ship will be here soon."  
  
Mirai smirked and headed off for his room, his little brother tagging along behind him. "What did he mean Mirai?! Tell me please! How long is 6 years?! Why do I have to wait that long?! Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Shut up! Do I look like your father?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The teen sighed as he entered his room, quickly shutting the door locking his little brother out.  
  
"Oh come on Mirai!"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. It's short, but I wrote this story a long time ago, and this was the best place to stop it, and if you ARE reading this, PLEASE tell me. I'll update more if you review.... 


	3. What You Want

A/N: Thank you my very few reviewers of this story! At least I know a some people out there like this one too.

As soon as I get some more reviews for this one I'll add another chapter, because this one needs to have more chapters, and I already have them done. (My HP story is the hold up...sorry.)

Enjoy!

* * *

After 3 more fights, and a long talk to each of his sons in private about their new companion, the Prince and his sons, were waiting in a room while the slaves were being cleaned up a little and put into rows.   
  
"Daddy? Will there be any my age? I don't want any old guy to hang out with!"  
  
"You don't have to get one today, stupid. You're just looking." Mirai said crossing his arms leaning up against the cold wall.   
  
"I am too going to get one today! What do you know? All that hair is making your brain fry."  
  
"Will you two just shut up, before I send you both back to your rooms?" Vegeta said glaring at them, while noticing the smirks he was getting from the other nobles in the room.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." "Sorry."  
  
Vegeta sighed and turned back, just in time to see the door open. A middle aged man gestured them out into the lines and groups to slaves.

Trunks ran off, trying to find the perfect kid, if there was one, before anyone else took him. Mirai, went off the other way, so he would be as far away from his little brother as he could be. Vegeta stood, silently still until everyone else had exited the room, before going out among the slaves himself. Most of the people in the room where 'human', saiyans that were very weak, never grew tails, and had a much shorter life span. He was just about to give up and just leave, when he swore he saw his father's mate leaning up against a wall in back, talking to a human male with a scar over his eye. Vegeta quickly walked back to 'Bardock', wanting some answers.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you pregnant any more?!"  
  
The man turned his head a raised an eye-brow, questioningly. "Do I know you?"  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped open. "You aren't…but you look like…"  
  
"Hi I'm Goku! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm the Saiyan no Ouji, Vegeta." He whispered. **:**_Goku? Could this be…the man my oldest son talked of?_**: **  
  
The man named Goku, blinked surprised. "Well…in that case I guess you want to know my Saiyan name…"  
  
"Your what?"** :**_Could he really be?_**:  
**  
"They said I'm Kakarrot, son of…Barcock."  
  
"Bardock, Goku!" The man with a scare said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh…Right." He smiled nervously, placing a hand behind his head.  
  
Vegeta stood in shock. His mouth moved but nothing came out, but his mind was racing. **:**_Bardock's other son?! Is alive?! I've…he smells…'sniff 'good…why? Raditz doesn't smell…I have to get him and bring him to Bardock…_**:** "Uh…Would you be my companion? I'll take you to meet your father."  
  
"Sure! I guess I'll maybe see you later Yamcha!"  
  
"Watch out Goku! You don't know if he's evil or not." The man said before turning to a shorter bald man that was sound asleep against the wall.  
  
Vegeta nodded and stared blankly as he walked toward the door, that is, until his youngest son started pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Daddy! What about this one? He's my age! He looks really strong!! Please?!"   
  
Vegeta blinked and looked behind his son. A shorter copy of the man who claimed to be Bardock's son was smiling happily behind his own son.  
  
"Wow Goten! Did you get picked too? And by the prince's son!"  
  
The prince turned and looked behind him. "Are you his-?"  
  
"Yep! I have another son around here some where…Oh there he is!! That boy with the dark purple hair is bringing him over here!"  
  
"What-?" Even before he looked he knew it was his son with the final brat. This boy was older then Mirai, and looked sad. "His name?" He asked, while looking at the son of Bardock.  
  
"Oh that's Gohan! He's depressed because he was going out with this really nice girl back home, then she dumped him and then we were kidnapped by this slave ship! I thought it was fun, what about you Goten?"  
  
"Yeah! It was really cool!"  
  
Vegeta watched his older son's eyes. They were darting back and forth between the three males. **(**_Mirai…Are they? Is the oldest one?_**) **  
  
**(**_Yes. The one behind you is the one…my father…you, in my original time, tries to always get stronger than. This one…is Gohan. He's the same age now, as when I left all those years ago, only now we're only 2 years apart._**)** Mirai mentally smirked. **(**_The youngest one is Goten. And Trunks is…one year older then him just like I was one year older then the one in my time. The only thing is Goku seems so much younger in this_ _time.**)**  
_  
Without a thought the prince turned to Goku. "How old are you?"  
  
"20!"  
  
"How old is your oldest son?"  
  
"18!"  
  
"That's not possible, even for a saiyan."  
  
"Yes it is. You see this evil guy came and made me younger thinking I would get weaker, and it worked, but since I already knew how to get to be that strong, I just did everything over again in a shorter time period, and got back to my normal strength."  
  
"It also helps if your son's came from the future trying to find someone, but their time machine broke so they had to stay in that time, since the person that made it in that time period was already dead." Gohan said darkly looking at his father.  
  
Mirai frowned and turned to Gohan. "Who were you looking for?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Vegeta's oldest son, swallowed hard. "Why did he leave?"  
  
"His dad was too busy for him, and I was the only father type person he had. I got too busy with my girlfriend, and just stopped taking him and my brother places. Goten took up fighting with my mom. Everyone was too busy for him. He remembered the adults talking about a future him that had come to help with an evil enemy, so he decided to leave for some other time. We were hoping it was this one, but I think we messed up some where and showed up 9 years after he came…and we weren't even sure if he stayed on Earth. Timelines are so tricky. It was a waste of time. Now I'm never going to get born in this time line because my dad isn't going to marry my mom and besides this whole time line is screwed up to start with because Vegeta-sei is STILL here!"  
  
The Prince blinked shocked, "What do you mean 'still here'?" He watched his oldest son, lowered his head blushing, tears welling up in his eye as he tried not to look at Gohan.   
  
"Vegeta-sei is GONE in our time line. The only full bloods left are you Ouji-sama and my father."  
  
"Nuh uh, Gohan! You said that there were two others!"  
  
"They were killed Goten."  
  
"Who were the others?" Vegeta asked quietly.  
  
"Nappa and Raditz. My dad and my master, killed Raditz for kidnapping me. You, Ouji-sama, killed Nappa for losing a battle."  
  
It took him a while to understand what was going on, before he looked up. "Who destroyed Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"You called him Lord Freeza."  
  
The prince let out a sigh of relief. **:**_No wonder Vegeta-sei is still here. My father killed him in this time line.**:**_ "That won't happen here. He is dead. My father killed him in his sleep."  
  
Gohan looked relieved too. "Good, I thought this might be the end of us all soon. At least I don't have to worry about being blown up."  
  
Goku smiled. "Well, now that we've talked forever, can we get out of here? I'm hungry."   
  
Vegeta just blinked, totally confused. **:**_We all picked out the same blood line…_**:** "Tell me more about this later Gohan. Now shall we?"   
  
The boys nodded and took the lead, with the boy they had chosen behind them. Slowly and mindlessly, Vegeta followed. "Uh Ouji-sama?"  
  
The prince blinked stupidly before motioning for the man behind him to walk beside him. "Uh yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to have sex with me?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know. Weird place to stop it. I'm still confused over who the main couple should be, but I don't think that really matters. I'll add the next chapter quicker if I get some reviews, so just say you liked it or hated it or whatever...Thanks!


	4. Father and Son

A/N: Great! As promised I've decided to update sooner on this story and my others, but as a treat for my reads of this story I've added two chapters, instead of just one.

Thanks to ALL of my reviewers. I love hearing from you, and I hope to hear from you again soon, on your thoughts of this chapter and the next.

Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled shocked, to say the least. He was still confused from all the information the oldest of the Kakarrot's brats had told him. Now the very attractive man he'd picked out was asking to when they were going to have sex!

"Isn't that what a companion is for?"

Blushing the older man nodded, "Well yes, but I can not just have sex with the son of my father's mate! You are…like a prince, if what you say is true about being Bardock's son. I would have to court you if I wanted you in that way, and I have a feeling that your brother, would not be fond of that idea."

"But-"

"Yes I know I picked you, but I did so because I wanted to bring you to your father." Vegeta paused in a hall the lead four different directions. "Brats!"

"What daddy?" "Father?"

"I'm going to take Kakarrot to see his father. Get clothes for his _sons_ and order separate rooms made for them. Feed them, and show them where the bathroom is and everything in your rooms for the time being," He was mostly saying this for his youngest son, knowing that his older one would have sense enough already to do those things.

"Ok Daddy!!" "Of course."

The prince turned the other way, and Goku followed beside him, "So…what's my dad like?"

"You'll see soon enough." Vegeta came to the door he had just come to only hours before, only there was no Raditz in sight. Fate must be on his side for the time being. Who knows how that would go if the brothers were to meet so soon?

He opened the door quickly and motioned the younger man in before him, before coming in himself, closing the door behind him.

His father and Bardock were just as he had left them a few hours ago, only now, Bardock had a table with a large bowl of grapes sitting on it, along with a glass of wine, next to his throne.

"Vegeta? Why are you back-…Dear lord!" The King cried aloud seeing the young man beside his son that looked so much like his mate.

Bardock raised his free hand, placing it on his stomach. "It can not be... Is it-?"

"I think so," Vegeta said quietly, "but he has no tail, so I can not be sure. He looks-"

"I used to," Goku said cutting him off, "but I turned into a big monkey and killed people, so someone cut it off, again, when the moon was wished back."

The pregnant male slowly got up out of his chair and walked up to the young man, raising a hand, and resting it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He quickly opened his eyes, which had started to water, "It is…My other son. My Kakarrot…"he grabbed the young boy in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck. "You were dead."

"Umm…I'm guessing you're my dad," Goku said, returning the warm hug with one of his own, "I don't remember your face, but you smell familiar."

Vegeta walked away from the hugging pair, to the window. He wanted to growl at Bardock for holding what was his soo-…**:**_What?! Mine?!**:**_

"Have you seen Raditz yet? I'm sure he would like to know his brother has finally returned," the pregnant man tightened his hold on his son.

Vegeta shoot a dark look at his father, then turned to face Bardock. "I'm not sure that is such a wise idea."

"Why not Vegeta? Don't you want him to meet his brother?" Bardock asked, giving the young prince a hurt and confused look.

"Have you forgotten that Raditz is still trying to seduce me!! He'll think Kakarrot is trying to take me from him! They'll get in a fight and beat the shit out of each other, before a word can be said."

Bardock rubbed his open hand over his son's back. "Why would he think that?"

"Because Kakarrot will be staying in my rooms while his own are being made," Vegeta stated, "What else would Raditz think?"

The King just smirked, "Well, _is_ Kakarrot taking his place? Did Raditz _ever_ have a place?"

"Of course not! I would never take that weakling to be my mate!" the prince yelled.

The bearded man nodded, "No, of course not.You have more sense then that. I do see your point though. It would be better not to tell Raditz until we have to."

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you father."

"So…_do_ you think of Kakarrot as someone you might want to mate with?"

"FATHER!" Vegeta screamed blushing, fisting his hands at his sides.

"I'm sorry Ou-sama, but Vegeta doesn't want to have sex with me I already asked him earlier," Goku said still holding on tight to his father.

The King started to laugh, while Vegeta's blush darkened, "You asked him?"

"Yeah, he said something about having to court me, and that I'm a _prince_ now or something. I don't see why that makes any difference."

After a few more minutes of uncontrolled laughter from the King, he finally calmed down enough to speak, "Bardock, Koi. I know you want to hold your long lost son forever, but I think it's time you went and rested for a while. I don't want anything to happen to you or my child."

Vegeta mentally smirked even though his face was still burning. **:**_So father is jealous too? Too?! I haven't known him for an hour and I'm acting like he's my mate already. His scent just smells so_... _good though._**:**

Bardock pulled away, nodding slowly, "Alright. After I rest I wish to talk with him again. I have not seen him since he was a baby," he rubbed his son's arm before turning and walking over to a door on the right side of the room.

King Vegeta got up and followed him, "Take him and get some clothes made. He needs to sleep for a few hours, at least, before he is ready to talk long into the night."

"Kakarrot or Bardock?"

The King paused, "Both. Also, I give my consent."

"Consent for what?" Vegeta asked still with a light blush on his cheeks.

"To mate with him... If you ever feel like it, or get around to it." Before his son had a chance to blow-up at him, the King was through the door, and had closed it.

Goku turned to Vegeta smiling. "You know something? I didn't know saiyan males could have babies. Does that mean…_I_ can have a baby?"

Vegeta turned and walked toward the door again. "Yes."

The young man could feel the anger coming off the prince in large waves, so he decided to try his best to distract him, "Can you have babies?"

Vegeta's blush deepened, despite his anger. "Yes."

"Oh...Are you ever going to have one?"

A dark look was shot over his shoulder at the taller man, "I haven't decided."

Goku blinked at his back as they walked out into the normal hall and started toward Vegeta's rooms. "Gohan told me you had a bad temper in his time," He said switching subjects again, "You don't seem bad here."

Vegeta shrugged, "Maybe something happened, that changed me, before I came to that planet."

"Maybe," the young man said, trying not to sound disappointed. He actually wanted someone he could fight with. It'd help him get stronger.

Vegeta turned down a hall, and was going to ask why he had said it like that, when Trunks ran past him with Goten right behind him, laughing, "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta said stopping but not turning around.

Goku did turn though and watched the young purple haired boy stop dead in his tracks, before slowly turning around to face his father's back.

"I was going to show Goten the swimming pool."

"Are you going to be swimming?"

"Uh well…" Trunks said, not wanting to lie, but knowing if he told the truth he'd get in trouble.

"Have you even fed him yet?"

"No…" The young boy said his head lowering shamefully.

Vegeta turned around and walked over to his son frowning, "Do you want to keep Goten?"

"Yes," the younger man noticed the prince was trying his best not to smirk.

"You have to take care of him, Trunks. You did manage get him some better clothes though, now finish the job. Then you can go swimming. Make sure you both wear swimming shorts though. You know how the ladies of the court feel about little boys swimming naked in the pool."

"Really?!" Trunks said looking up surprised. "You're the bestest dad in the world! Come on Goten, Kitchen's this way!"

"Alright! Bye Mr. Ouji-sama! Bye Dad!"

Vegeta frowned for a moment before continuing to walk down the long hall. Again he turned a corner heading toward a pair of large wooden doors, opening them leading Goku inside. "Are you sure you are comfortable staying with me until your rooms are made?"

"Of course Vegeta! So when are we going to get to the fun stuff?"

"I beg your pardon?" Vegeta said, trying not to think about the other man's words too much, as he walked over to a square machine and turned it on, "Go inside and undress. This machine will take your measurements and make you some new clothes. I'm going to call the chef and have him send up something for you to eat."

Before Goku could answer, Vegeta walked off, "Ok…but after those things, I'm going to get to do some fun stuff," the younger saiyan mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! Or if you're one of those people who don't review, then I guess you _can_ forget to review...


	5. Mirai Revealed

A/N: And here's the bonus chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour later Goku was dressed in dark green pants, with a long shirt that fell to his knees with slits up the sides, to his upper thigh. It was dark green, with a pale green edging around the bottom, the end of the sleeves and around the neck. "Wow, it's so soft. These boxers are nice too, Vegeta." 

He smiled at the older man who was blushing, "Just stop saying that and come eat your food." Goku shrugged and sat down, digging into the food.

At first the prince thought that the younger man was starving, because his table manners were less than to be desired, but as he kept eating, the prince decided this was the way his always ate. **:**_Note to self: Do not take him out to dinner or let him come to formal affairs, until trained._**:**

Even though his face was covered with food, Vegeta still found himself taking in everything he did. He was so absorbed, that he didn't notice his young guest had stopped eatting, until a large hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello, Earth to Vegeta, wait we're on…_Vegeta-sei_ now aren't we? You know what I mean, right? Welcome back from space! What were you thinking about?"

Vegeta blushed dark red, "Nothing! If I _was_ thinking about anything, it was your horrible table manners Kakarrot. If you're ever going to attend formal dinners of the court, you're going to have to be a little more refined…with…your…"

The young man's hand was resting on Vegeta's thigh, under the table. Vegeta started to open his mouth again to question the younger man, but the hand moved to his hip. Soon Goku was turned in his chair, to face Vegeta who was right beside him, leaning over the shocked prince.

Vegeta managed to find his words, as Goku moved within inches of his face, "What are you…doing?"

"Now it's time for fun stuff."

Vegeta's mind, though slightly hazed, grabbed the idea quickly about what 'fun stuff' was. The prince pushed his chair away from the other's and stood up, "No, it's not Kakarrot."

The younger man pouted, even trying the puppy dog eyes on the short prince, "Please? I did everything you wanted me to." He stood himself and took a step toward the prince.

"No…I'm not going to…" Vegeta quickly moved past the tall saiyan to the door, sighing in relief that he'd managed to get out of that one, when he ran into the wall, "Damn, I thought I was-"

"Heading to the door? You were…but I'm sure I could make you…'going to'."

Vegeta jumped in surprise as Goku wrapped his one of his arms around his waist and, the other hand quickly went to his neck, his fingers playing with the short hairs.

"Let go of me!" Vegeta yelled powering up, pushing the young man to the floor. He ran out the large doors slamming them shut behind him.

He leaned up against them panting for a few seconds before realizing his older son and Gohan were watching him in shock.

"Dad? Is Raditz in there? Where's Goku?"

"Kakarrot's in there," the prince panted, nodding with his head toward the door behind him.

"Then why-"

"He's trying to seduce me, and he's going to soon, if he doesn't stop that!"

Gohan smiled weakly, "If he's the same as my dad, which there should be no reason why he's not, this should be the time of year his mating cycle kicks in."

Vegeta looked confused, then nodded, "I forget you're not his _real_ son."

The prince glanced at Mirai, but the boy was looking away from them both, "Did it just start?" he asked quietly.

"No, he's been sleeping with Yamcha, 17, and Krillen, but he hasn't _done_ anything with them. My dad needs to sleep with someone, or thing, to get any rest to start with. Like a large pillow or stuffed animal. They didn't have these on the ship so we all took turns, Yamcha, Krillen, 17, Goten and I, sleeping with him, but lately he wouldn't sleep with us, just them. I didn't think anything of it," he smiled a little again, "until I saw you leaning against the door panting."

"He's trying to do something now. No wonder he smells that good…it's the damn mating cycle."

Mirai glanced at Gohan, "I didn't smell anything, did you?"

"No…usually I could smell when my dad needed to be _alone_ with my mom for a few days."

"Maybe the scent just started," Vegeta said quickly, trying to cover up his confession.

"No…I'd be able to smell it on you if you were in the room with him," He paused and smiled again, "I do SMELL him on you but not THAT smell."

Mirai smirked, his eyes dancing with unvoiced laughter, "Really Father…If you want him…why are you running?"

Vegeta blushed even darker then he had before, "I hate you two. Go train or something! You're not helping."

Gohan had the same look Mirai did, but he was a little better at hiding it, "Why don't you get Yamcha, 17, and Krillen down here? Then you wouldn't have to be his 'partner', if that's what you're worried about."

"No."

"Why not Father?"

The short prince glared darkly at them both, "He's unmarked."

"Yeah so?" Gohan said knowing what was going to come out of the shorter man's mouth next.

"What if one of them mark him, or he marks them?!"

Mirai then saw where Gohan was going with this, "Well, since you don't want to have sex with him and be his mate, _someone_ has to. You can't just lock him up forever. That'd be cruel."

In all the years Mirai had stayed with his past father, he had never once really seen the man loose his temper like he was used to, not until now, "WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM BE MARKED BY A WEAKLING HUMAN!! HE IS MINE TO TAKE!! NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Gohan blinked surprised and smiled happily, shooting a look to Mirai, "Remind you of someone?"

"Yes, though I hardly can remember him. I didn't _think_ that he could have really changed all that much, and I was right."

Vegeta's face twisted into a snarl, "What in the hell are you two babbling about?!"

"You're acting like the Vegeta we know and...love. Right Tr-…Mirai?"

"Yes, my true father. It's been like living in another house until now."

The prince's jaw fell slack, "I'm…like…that?" He replayed every word in his mind and even the tone.

"Oh yeah, you're like that all the time."

"Worse," Mirai said sighing. "You didn't live with him Goha." As soon as it left his lips he knew he'd made a mistake. He was sure he was one of the only 'Trunks's' that had ever given Gohan that particular pet name.

"What?" Gohan turned and grabbed the dark purple haired boy's shoulders, "What did you just call me?"

The boy didn't answer, he just turned his head to the side. Vegeta felt his son's nervousness and smelled it, but decided to act stupid, "What?"

"He said Goha! Only the Trunks from my period could have called me that because, we went to a time line to where I was a girl. My name was Goha! Ever since then he's always called me that! 'My little Goha…You look so lovely today.' It's you isn't it?!" Gohan's ki had went through the roof. Sparks were coming off his body, as he attempted to keep from going Super Saiyan.

"I'm not your Trunks! I told you I come from a different time line, just not yours!" The dark purple haired boy hissed at Gohan, "I called the Gohan in my time-line that too…."

Gohan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the wall. He used one of his hands to pin both of Mirai's above his head and the other hand to move the dark purple locks close to his hair line on the right side of his forehead away. A light white scar ran from about where his eye started, along his hair line, to the part in the middle of his head.

Vegeta had never noticed it, because the boy always had his hair covering it.

"That maybe true, but," he ran a finger over the scar, "I gave this too you, to tell you apart from the other 'Trunks's'."

He roughly grabbed the boy and turned him around, pushing him against the wall again. He moved the pony tail, the boy always wore, to the side and pressed just under the hair line. There was a slight glow at the 16 year olds' side. Gohan reached forward and took a hold of his left wrist. A black flame like pattern was tattooed around his wrist and ended in the middle of the back of his hand.

"Now, there is no way in hell you are going to tell me that you AREN'T from my time line, because there would have been a difference to where this was placed. You got this in secret from you mother's new painless tattoo machine and when she found out about it, she made you hide it."

Mirai flinched, a frown twisted his usually calm face, "Yeah. It's me. This is where I ran, when I was turned down by you."

"You were 7! I was 11 years older then you. You couldn't even-"

"Get hard? Yeah…I was too LITTLE for you, wasn't I?! Now you've hunted my ass down and come to beat me for leaving, trying to get away from what hurt me, and bring me back to humiliate me in front of my father back in our time!

"Well, let me let you into a little secret, Gohan! My _father_ told me to do this! He said that I could find another saiyan here, and I'd still have him, a nicer him, at that. I grew up here for 9 years Gohan, and I've never found 'another saiyan'.

"So just go freaking jump into my time machine and get the hell out of my world like you want to. Nothing you do is going to make me come back with you! Even if you DO get me back there, I'll run as soon as I can, and I'll make sure you NEVER find me. I'm sure Videl will be happy you're back! So go to her! I know I'll be happy you're gone!" Mirai stormed off around the corner, tears running down his cheeks.

Through the whole thing Vegeta didn't say a word or even move. His eyes floated back to Gohan's, that were now spilling his own tears. "What really happened?"

Gohan took in a shaky breath before sliding down the wall. The prince moved over and sat on his other side, away from the large doors that held Kakarrot away from him, "Tell me Gohan."

"I had always thought when I was growing up that my little brother and Trunks would fall in love with each other." Gohan sighed deeply, lowering his voice, "They were always together, sparring all the time, just like the other you and my father. Goten got sick one day, so I started training Trunks. It was summer so my mom let me take off from my studies until Goten was better, so Trunks wouldn't keep coming over to bother my little brother.

"Two days after we started, he kissed my cheek and told me he had a crush on me. I pushed him away and asked about Goten. He paused and said he thought he was cute, but I was cuter. His dad…you…had just told him about how Saiyans take mates. He told me that…he wanted me to be his mate. I… yelled at him, telling him I didn't _like_ guys like that, and I was perfectly happy with my girlfriend Videl. He ran away in tears. I went back home and started to feel bad so I went over to Capsule Corp., that's where he lived, to tell him I was sorry, even to 'go out with him' if that would make him feel better.

"By the time I got there he'd already left. Vegeta was standing on the front lawn smirking. I asked him why he hadn't stopped him, and all he said was, 'If you feel bad about hurting the brat you should go find him.' So Bulma, Trunks's mom…Vegeta's wife, made another time machine, and Goten and I traveled back to the time Vegeta had told us was right. It was 9 years after he'd come and on the wrong planet.

"The machine broke, because Bulma had been in a rush and didn't make it well. So we were stuck. We went and found my dad, and moved in with him, since we had no one else of this time to go to. Then that slave ship came and grabbed us. And here we are. I should have known it was him to start with. He'd always told me he was going to change his body so he looked more Saiyan, because it would please his father."

"Why did you come?"

"To apologize."

"That's all?"

"I was going to bring him back too!"

"I'm sure you were. Why though? You are happy with your girlfriend. I'm sure myself and my…mate of that time could get over it, or they would have come themselves. Your little brother would have forgotten him as he got older, he's only 6."

Gohan frowned. He had stopped crying, but now his eyes started to water, his body was trembling.

Vegeta smiled, taking his eyes away from Gohan and chuckled, "I see. You're easy to read Gohan." The prince sighed, smiled a little more, "Your girlfriend does not please you as much as you tell yourself, does she? I also think that this other planet you live on, does not take kindly to same sex relationships."

Gohan closed his eyes and the tears that had welled up, rolled down his cheeks. A harsh sob tore out through his lips.

The kinder Vegeta reached across and pulled the boy into his arms. He felt Gohan stiffen at the comforting touch, "I'm not the same as him. Relax."

The boy did so soon enough. Crying into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta looked down into his spiky hair, "You are welcome to stay here. Those things are common in this world."

"But…my family…"

"Your father spends a lot of time fighting with myself of that time, and your mother…I take it she feels the same about your feelings as the rest of the world, or you would have no problem."

Gohan sighed and pulled away from Vegeta, leaning back against the wall, "Yeah…she does."

"And your father?"

"He hit his head on a rock, that's why he never came back here on his own. Vegeta thinks it made him stupider too, though I think that he's a lot smarter then he lets on. I don't think he would care either way, as long as I'm happy."

Vegeta still saw he was uncomfortable, "Mirai has his time machine still. Go back with him, tell them where you will be. They could visit with their own, and you can still visit with yours."

"If you didn't LOOK like Vegeta, and SOUND like him…I would swear you were someone else." He looked at the older man, "I think I'll do that." The frown covered his face again, "But that won't change how Mirai…hates me."

Vegeta laughed deeply. "He doesn't hate you. He's upset with you."

"Isn't that-" Gohan paused as Mirai came around the corner with red eyes from crying so much. He walked right past the two sitting on the floor and toward his room.

Vegeta nodded his head at his 'son' and gave Gohan the 'Say-something-to-him-now' look.

Gohan looked down, then closed his eyes before quickly turning his head to look at the dark hair boy, "Trunks!"

When the boy didn't stop, Gohan stood and ran after him.

* * *

A/N: I might do this bonus chapter thing again if I get an amazing amount of reviews. 


	6. How We Say Sorry

Sorry about the wait on this but I've been busy. Thank you to all my viewers once again! I love reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Trunks! Please!"

"Just leave me the HELL alone GOHAN. Go HOME!" But he stopped in the middle of the hall 20 feet from his room's door.

"Trunks...I..."

"Spill it! And it better be good!" He voice tried to sound tough but the waver in it was easily heard.

Gohan looked back at Vegeta who just pulled his knees up, resting his hands on them and looked at the other wall.

"Trunks..." he stepped right up behind the younger boy, who started to walk off, but Gohan grabbed his shoulder, not forcefully this time though. The older boy stepped up behind Mirai so their bodies were almost touching. "I have a crush on you." Gohan lightly kissed Mirai's jaw, and pulled back.

Mirai didn't move. Gohan knew this either meant he was surprised, or pissed. He really didn't care, he would have taken anything right then. Gohan swallowed and lowered his head, he could feel the bile coming up his throat. He nodded and turned walking off. He was almost to Vegeta when he felt Mirai's ki flash. "Stop." Gohan paused and side glanced at Vegeta, who raised his eyes for a moment to meet the teen's, before going back to staring blankly. Gohan started to walk again. "I said Stop!" This time the older one listened, halting all movement. He didn't even dare speak.

"Why now?" It was cold and clear, full of pain.

"I-"

"Shut up! You expect me to just fall for you, after what you did to me?! You expect me to crawl to you like I need you?!"

"No." Gohan said before Mirai could go on with his screaming rage. He took Mirai's silence as a hint to go on. "I expected you to act like you are now. I expected you to hate me like you do. I was just telling you, that if you could ever forgive me, I had a crush on you."

Vegeta mentally smiled widely. 'Gohan's got him now.'

"I'll never forgive you." Mirai voice hissed

'Or maybe not.'

"I understand." Gohan said nodding. He started walking again.

"Did I SAY you could leave?"

Gohan paused. "You can never forgive me."

"I can't...but Mirai does."

Gohan's heart skipped a beat.

Vegeta turned his head and watched his son turn around, and walk to Gohan, like he wasn't even in the hall with them. 'That boy must get it from the other Vegeta. That crudeness wasn't taught to him by me.'

"Trunks of that time will NEVER forgive you for hurting him, but Mirai grew up here, with a different father." He stood behind the older boy, shaking slightly. "I love you Gohan."

The older boy sighed deeply, shaking himself. "I love you too...Mirai." He wanted to turn around and face his wonderful dream he'd been chasing for so long, but he didn't want to make him mad again either.

"You can turn around if you want to." Mirai slipped a hand into Gohan's and pulled on it lightly.

Gohan faced him and stepped into his chest wrapping his arms around the younger boy tightly. "I'm sorry!" he whispered into his ear. "God I'm so sorry."

Mirai took in a shaky breath hugging Gohan back. "It's ok now...I forgive you."

Vegeta got to his feet and walked up to them. "I give my consent."

Gohan frowned and swallowed hard, trying to bury his head into Mirai's shoulder. The younger boy quickly turned his head so he could see his father's face, to tell if he was joking with him. "Dad?"

"Don't look so surprised. He's a perfect match for you, now, like Goten would have been for you if you were younger."

The dark purple haired boy's eyes widened. "Are you going to-"

"Yes, why not? I know they can't complete the bond like you two can, but knowing they can, if they could, is perfect for their age."

"What is he talking about?"

Trunks shifted a little. "He's talking about mating. He gave his consent, his approval of who I've chosen as my future mate. In other words...he says we can perform the Saiyan equivalent of marriage."

The older boy frowned, then his eyes widened too. "He said we could get married?!"

"Uh Yeah...That's what he said. We don't have to if you don't want to."

The prince snorted, causing both boys to look at him. "What do you mean 'If you don't want to'? I, the prince of all Saiyans, has deemed this boy good enough to be your mate. If he doesn't want to mate with you then he is insane."

"Uh well..." He blinked, shocked, "I like the idea Mirai, but isn't it kind of soon to-"

"Soon?! Ahh! This brat MUST have come from your planet! This place must be hell to live on. All this waiting these weaklings do!"

"Gohan it's not too soon on this planet. In fact, we should have mated about half an hour ago."

"We were fighting."

Mirai laughed noticing his father roll his eyes. "That shouldn't have mattered. Saiyans like fighting remember?"

Gohan pulled back away from Mirai's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Oh I remember it well. Shall we go 'fight' in your room some more?"

One moment, the two boys had been standing right in front of him and the next they were off down the hall, just going into Mirai's bedroom.

Vegeta nodded to himself, before placing a hand on his hip and smirking at the door. He shook his head, dropping his arm back to his side, before turning his head to look at his own bedroom door. "Not yet. I'm ready for anything but him." He decided he'd go check on his youngest to see if he had really done everything he had been told. He turned down a dark hall, and proceeded down a ramp, to slightly better lit hall.

The first thing he noticed was a pale skinned ball in blue shorts that almost matched his youngest son's eyes. "Damn brat." He mumbled as he heard a sniffle come from the ball. He walked right up to the small child and stood in front of him until he looked up, with his tear, reddened eyes. "Hi Mr. Ouji-sama," he said trying to rub the tears off his cheeks.

"Why are you out here?"

"Trunks told me that I had to stay out here."

"Why?"

"I kissed him, and he yelled at me and pushed me out here, saying, 'My dad told me not to let my slaves do that to me! Go wait outside!', then he slammed the door shut and locked it."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eye-brow slightly. "You kissed him because?"

"Trunks and I used to kiss all the time when we played, because we always got upset. Kissing is the way adults apologize. I hit Trunks in the mouth while we were having a lap race. I was just saying sorry."

Vegeta smirked. "You kissed his mouth?"

"Yeah. We always kissed, where we hurt each other, even if it was-"

"I get the idea." He frowned as Goten hung his head, and started sniffling again. "What?"

"I lost one Trunks because of my brother. Now this Trunks hates me!"

Vegeta bent over and gathered Goten into his arms and picked him up, hugging him to his chest, rocking him back and forth. "He doesn't hate you. He's just doing what I told him to. I didn't know he was going to get a companion his age. I didn't want him getting hurt."

Goten swallowed, rubbed his wet eyes into the large chest. "You're nothing like the Vegeta-sama I know."

"No, I'm not." He set the young boy down kneeling in front him. "I'm going to have a talk with him ok?"

The younger boy nodded as Vegeta got up, and stepped over to the door, pulling on the handle. It was locked as Goten had said. He knocked loudly on the door and waited, trying to stay calm.

"I SAID TO SIT OUT THERE, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"Brat, open this damn door right now before I blast it open!" Vegeta growled.

There was a startled gasp and the sound of splashing water, quickly followed by the click of the lock opening. The door opened and a dripping wet Trunks stood panting, holding it open. "I'm sorry dad, but Goten k-"

"I know what he did." He turned his head to Goten. "Wait out here while I talk to him. This won't take long."

"Ok." He sat back down and leaned his head back on the wall.

Trunks stepped aside to let his dad in before he let go of the door, causing it to shut with a loud click that echoed in the large pool room. "Talk about what? I did everything just like you told me to! I promise!"

Vegeta walked over to a red padded chair that was far away from the pool and sat down in it, motioning for his son to do the same. As soon as the youth was settled Vegeta spoke. "I know I told you that if any of your slaves ever kissed you, to throw them out of the room, but Goten is different. I didn't know at the time you would be getting a companion that was your age, or Bardock's spawn's brat. You can kiss Goten and visa versa ok? I'm even giving you my consent."

Trunks's mouth dropped open. "Whoa. I'm not able to take a mate yet, and I only just learned how last week!"

"Some Saiyan mature faster, you might be one of them. It doesn't hurt to try."

"You don't even KNOW Goten that well! I don't know Goten that well!" Trunks's eyes went wide. "Is THIS what you were talking about to Mirai earlier?"

"Yes, but he already has my consent for his mate."

"Gohan?"

Vegeta didn't say anything. He looked at his son then out towards the pool.

"Dad? What if Goten's not my life mate?"

"You know already if he is or not. Weather you are aware or not is another story, but your body already knows." He got to his feet and walked over to the door. "You fed him right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go try what you just learned then?" Vegeta exited the room and let the door shut behind him.

Goten was looking at him sadly. "Is it all ok now?"

Vegeta nodded and smirked. "Yes you should be happy with the changes. Now I'm going to 'apologize' to your father."

He walked off quickly down the hall and around the corner, but stopped and leaned against the wall so he could hear what happened next.

After a few minutes he heard the door open and close. He peaked his head around and saw his son standing over Goten, saying something with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. Goten looked up and him and smiled, finally getting to his feet to stand in front of the older boy. Trunks slightly taller leaned down and little. He said something to Goten, and reading his lips he got, 'I apologize.', before his son leaned in and kissed him on his chest. He knew the young one asked why he kissed him there for, and his son said 'Because I broke your heart, a few minutes ago.' He watched as Goten hugged his son, before leaving himself.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reads this, and reviews.

I would like to ask a favor though. If you happen to like Final Fantasy Crossovers, one of my friends had posted a really good story, but I'm the only one that seems to review them. The story is called 'sympathy for the damned' and it's by fake recordss. So instead of reviewing me this time, I would ask that you review them, if you could. It would mean a lot to them.

Thanks!


End file.
